Young Justice, New girlOld Girl
by Robin1234
Summary: Sam, Batman's first partner comes back to Gotham and befriends his new ward Dick Grayson/Robin. Please, no stealing my OC Chaters and Yes, There will be action and yeah :  Thanks for reading it  It's way better then the Summary lol
1. Chapter 1  Late for school

It was a beautiful morning. "The sun is shining brightly, you can hear birds chirping can't you? And you can see the beautiful baby blue sky, that is filled with some ghostly white clouds. The temperature is at a high of 114°F and there is almost no wind. People everywhere are trying to get into some place with air conditioning to cool off. It is going to defiantly be a hot day today in Gotham!" Said one of the reporters on the air.

"Oh yes it is frank!" Said another person, it sounded like a girl.

Hearing the news report Artemis shot out of her bed and ran over to her dresser to put her school uniform on. "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!" She kept saying as she quickly put on her school uniform. Artemis ran to the washroom, putting her hair back into a pony-tail, quickly washed her face and then ran back to her room to grab her backpack. She grabbed her backpack and ran over to the kitchen, grabbing her shoes and running out of the house. She had already missed the bus, so she had to run to school. That didn't matter to her though. 'I'm part of 'Young Justice' she thought 'I can get there in no time.' She said to herself unsure of if she actually could or not. She ran down, alley's and street's, taking sharp turns until she finally reached Gotham Academy. She ran through the doors quickly and speed-walked down the hall-way to her locker when the warning bell rang. Artemis jumped when she heard the bell, grabbing her books and closing her locker, locking it back up. After locking her locker she walked to science, which she had with Richard Grayson, who was the smartest kid in the school, maybe even in all of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2  New Girl

It was five minutes after the bell rang, Artemis was not late for class, which she was thankful for. The teacher, on the other hand, Artemis was watching suspiciously. She usually always started class as soon as everyone got to class, and everyone was in class. Something wasn't right here. The class wasn't silent either. Which she thought was very odd, until she heard some of the kids talking.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" A boy asked one of his friends. They were not talking very loudly, but Artemis could hear, Since she sat right behind them.

"No, We're getting a new girl?" The other boy asked, as his friend nodded.

"So that's why class hasn't started yet?" Artemis quickly asked them. The boy's quickly looked at her, then back at each other, then back to her again.

"Yeah." One of them said. "Her name is Sam and she is so H.O.T. Hot!" He gave his friend a high-five and Artemis sank into her seat.'We're getting a new girl?' Artemis thought to herself. 'I think we have enough snotty rich chicks in this school. We don't need another one.'

Before sam walked into the classroom she stood outside very hesitantly for a minute before taking the door nob and turning it, opening the door. She looked at the teacher and walked up to the her; She handed her the two papers. The teacher looked up at Sam with her very nice brown eyes, the black hair really making them pop. Mrs Davis turned to the class and silenced them.

The whole class looked up at Sam and the teacher. "This is Sam." Sam had very nice bright blonde hair and perfect skin, her lips were nice and smooth and her eyes were a beautiful dreamy blue. She had a small figure but she had curves and was very skinny. "She is a new girl here, please make her feel welcome." Mrs Davis turned to look at the shy blonde and nodded at her. Starting to talk to her in a whisper. "You can sit beside Dick Grayson." The teacher whispered to Sam. Sam nodded but didn't say a word, then walked over to where Richard sat and sat down beside him. Richard couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful, he knew all of the jocks would fall for her, but he knew she wouldn't fall for them, She was different from the other girls in this school. She was down right shy, quiet, barely ever talked, never answered questions in class unless no one knew the answers, she gave in easily, she was just plan nice. "Okay, class!" The teacher said and everyone looked up at her. She was standing in front of her desk and she looked around. "Today we are starting on a project, each of you will be put into partners, and you two will have to make a very good presentation for the class on the plant or plants I give you." She said. "First partner pairing is Richard and Samantha." She looked over at them, "You two will be doing your project on Roses, You two will both make your own speeches." She glanced over at everyone else in the room then looked back at them, "You two will tell us what you think about the Rose. If you add more then I've asked for, you will get more marks, and you must either, make a power-point or poster for your presentation but you shall do that together, the speeches separate." She then nodded to them and Richard and Sam got up, walking out of the room and into the library.


	3. Chapter 3  Partnered up

Sam sat down at one of the tables in the library and right away opened her notebook and began to write things down onto a blank page. She first wrote 'A rose is a beautiful woody perennial of the genus Rosa, within the family Rosaceae. There are over 100 species. They form a group of erect shrubs, and climbing or trailing plants, with stems that are often armed with sharp prickles. Rose plants range in size from compact, miniature roses, to climbers that can reach 7 meters in height.' She was about to keep going when Richard walked up to her with a stack of books on Roses. He put them down and pulled up a chair beside her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, noticing she had already writen stuff down.

"I have something to confess," He said with a chuckle "I don't know that much stuff about roses."

Sam looked at him surprised "Wow, That's actually kind of shocking." She said to him and cleared her throat. "Wanna know what a rose is? A rose is a beautiful woody perennail of the genus Rosa, within the family Rosaeae. There are over 100 species. They form a group of erect shrus and climbing or trailing plans with stems that are often armed with sharp prickles. Rose plants range in size from compact, miniature roses, to climbers that can reach 7 meters in height." She noticed Richards shocked exprestion, his mouth almost hanging open after reading what she had written on the paper without looking at it. Sam blushed a bit "Sorry..."

Richard chuckled "It's alright. Did you write that all off from your memory?" He asked, very interested. He was shocked that the young girl could know stuff like that.

Sam was very shy. She hadn't talked to Richard since they dated before his parents died and she just always blushed when she was around him. She loved him, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she didn't. She had actually almost went on a date with Wally 'cause of it. Sam was a little red, not that Richard had actually noticed, he was just interesting on how she knew that much on a rose. Sam smiled slightly. "When I was younger, to me the rose was not just a flower," She explained, "It was a way into someones heart, a way to show someone that you cared for them and loved them, a way to bring joy to even something so dark." Richard listened to Sam's words and felt all warm and fuzzy inside, not realizing it, he had actually started blushing.

Richard chuckles again, but a little nerviously this time. "What is your favorite type of rose?" He asked.

Sam looked over at the rosey cheeked boy and a smile grew across her face. "The white rose." She said. "It symbolizes light, goodness, innocence, and purity even virginity too. White symbolizes safety, purity, and cleanliness. As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. White can represent a successful beginning. In heraldry, white depicts faith and purity." Sam thought for a bit. "And I also like the red rose. It symbolizes fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure. It has very high visibility, which is why stop signs, stoplights, and fire equipment are usually painted red. In heraldry, red is used to indicate courage. It is a color found in many national flags. Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love. Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness. Dark red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath." Richard just looked at her shocked. Sam smiled. "I like the dark red."

Richard had absolutely no idea what to say to her. She had just said stuff he would have never been even close to smart enough to say. He was shocked, but the words Sam spoke he knew was true and definatly agreed. Before he realized it, everyone in the library was looking at him and the new girl, Sam. Sam looked down at Richard and back at the people, who then all started clapping.

The Librarian cried happy tears. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She said as she and everyone else in the library kept clapping. She blushed deeply and didn't know what to say, she was shy enough as it was. She had thought for a while after the people stopped clapping and then got an idea. She quickly turned in her seat and wrote down what she had just said to Richard about why she liked the red and white roses. For the rest of the class, Sam just was writing like crazy. She wouldn't put her pencil down, look up when someone wanted to talk to her, sometimes she'd just say she was busy or she didn't reply at all.

Richard on the other hand, was sitting all class reading the books that he had taken fro the shelfs in the giant library and read them all class. Simply though, Richard just liked the blue roses. He thought they were very interesting and the way Sam explained what the colors meant, he was really curious about what the color blue symbolized. Time flew by, the first period bell finally rang and Sam stood up, putting her stuff back into her bag and waited for Richard to be finished putting his books back on the shelfs. When he was finished he walked back to the table and pushed in his chair, then looked up at Sam as she stood there waiting.

"What class do you have next?" Richard asked looking up at the girl.

"Mathimatics." She said, looking back at Richard. "What do you have now?"

"Same thing." He said surprised but happily. "I can walk you there if you'd like." He said blushing.

"I'd like that." Sam said and her and Richard walked out of the library, making there way to mathimatics the way to class, Richard couldn't help but keep thinking about the words she had spoken In the library, her words were so down to earth... She was so down to earth and beautiful. Wow, Richard was falling for his ex and he didn't even know it. They walked in silence down the hall and Richard didn't like the silence, not at all did he like the silence. So he had to break it some how.

"Sam, What does the color blue symbolize?" Richard asked quickly as they turned the corner into a different hall.

Sam smiled at the question and looked at the raven haired boy. "Blue symbolizes the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven." She said, both them not realizing they had stoped in the middle of the hall and students were staring at them, listening. "Blue is actually considered beneficial to the mind and body. It slows human metabolism and produces a calming effect. Blue is strongly associated with tranquility and calmness. In heraldry, blue is used to symbolize piety and sincerity. Blue is a masculine color; according to studies, it is highly accepted among males. Dark blue is associated with depth, expertise, and stability; When used together with warm colors like yellow or red, blue can create high-impact, vibrant designs; for example, blue-yellow-red is a perfect color scheme for a superhero. Like Superman. Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. Where as Dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness." By the time she was done talking, every student and teacher in that hall was staring that them. Sam looked at Richard. "Please don't ask me to explain another colors symbolism again." Richard nodded and they both walked to class taking their seats, this time, they didn't sit right beside each other, but this time, behind each other. Sam had to sit behind Richard this time. The teacher walked in a little late. She looked like she hadn't slept in a while. She was a little white in the face and had bags under her eyes. She sat down at her desk and had almost fell asleep when she noticed Sam siting in the class, she nodded and really could barely stay awake. So she just gave them a free period.


	4. Chapter 4  Permission to stay

After the last bell rang, each student in the school started heading out to their parents waiting outside. Sam just stood in front of her locker, staring into it. She had no place to go, she didn't even know exactly how she got the scholarship to go to Gotham Academy. She didn't think she was really smart like Richard, or the rest of the students.

Richard was about to walk out the school doors, when he noticed Sam just standing there doing absolutely nothing. 'Doesn't she have to go home to her family?' He thought to himself, then saw a sad expression on her face, and that made his heart sink. He didn't like to see her sad, he didn't know why, he just didn't like to see her sad. So he turned around and walked over to her. "Sam?" He asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped when he did so.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around to face Richard.

"Isn't your family waiting for you?" Richard asked as he saw tears forming in Sam's eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

"I don't have a family." She said to him, crying. Seeing her cry made Richard feel even worse. Why didn't this girl have a family? Richard hugged her tightly. Trying to make her feel better and calm down, but it didn't work, Well not at first. After a couple minutes she started to calm down, her tears had stopped and she sniffled. She was actually hugging Richard back tightly which made him blush.

Richard looked down at the girl. "Would you like to stay at the manor? I bet Alfred wouldn't mind, Bruce probably wont mind either."

Sam smiled slightly at Richard. "I'd like that, It'd feel nice to not have to sleep on pavement for once." Richard nodded and helped her to her feet and locked her locker door for her. He took Sam's hand and started walking out of the school, Richard, pulling Sam behind him.

(( Thanks for reading this. I haven't finished it, so I'll be uploading as I go. Reviews would be just spectacular. Thanks again :) ))


End file.
